


Un Choix à faire

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann était dans sa chambre d’hôtel, assis au bord du lit. Qu’avait-il fait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n’était pas ce genre de personne, il ne l’avait jamais été, et jamais il n’aurait pensé l’être un jour. Pourtant c’est ce qu’il venait de se passer.





	1. Comment lui dire?

Johannesburg 9 décembre 2013 :

Yann était dans sa chambre d’hôtel, assis au bord du lit. Qu’avait-il fait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n’était pas ce genre de personne, il ne l’avait jamais été, et jamais il n’aurait pensé l’être un jour. Pourtant c’est ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il n’avait même pas l’excuse d’avoir été sous l’emprise de l’alcool, non. Il était tout à fait sobre, il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait et il se souvenait de chaque détail avec clarté. Et le pire, pensait-il, c’est qu’il ne regrettait pas. Il avait aimait ce qu’ils avaient fait, il avait pris du plaisir comme jamais auparavant. Mais comme il se sentait coupable ! Il n’avait pas le droit de faire ça à son compagnon, il n’avait rien à lui reprocher, il n’avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher, tout allait bien dans leur couple, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?  
Yann commença à se rhabiller, il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes ces pensées qui ne faisaient que l’accabler, il avait besoin de temps. Il se leva, attrapa ses affaires, il devait prendre l’avion pour rentrer à Paris. Yann se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée avant d’entendre :  
_ Tu comptes vraiment partir comme un voleur ? Sans un mot, sans même un regard ?

Flashback :

Yann et une partie de l’équipe venait d’atterrir à Johannesburg. Avec Laurent, ils avaient décidé de consacrer l’émission de lundi à l’ancien président Nelson Mandela, décédé la veille. Ils avaient décidé, qu’il n’y aurait pas seulement Martin, leur envoyé spécial, qui y serait mais aussi Yann et quelques membres de l’équipe, pour que l’émission soit vraiment 100% Mandela pour toute la rédac. Yann était ravi, c’était pour lui l’occasion de sortir un peu du studio d’enregistrement et de retourner sur le terrain comme il avait toujours aimé le faire. Il retrouvait sa vocation première de journaliste et non de présentateur et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, même si il se considère toujours journaliste plus qu’animateur. Toute la joyeuse bande se rendit à l’hôtel, la chaleur de l’Afrique du Sud faisait beaucoup de bien aux Français en ce mois de décembre. Bien sûr ils n’étaient pas là pour s’amuser, leur présence ici était due au décès d’un homme et ce n’est jamais une occasion joyeuse, mais ils étaient heureux d’être ensemble, et de passer un peu de temps en dehors de la France, à part pour Martin bien sûr, il avait pris l’habitude des voyages depuis qu’il avait rejoint l’équipe du petit journal cette année.  
Une fois qu’ils eurent récupéré les clés des chambres, ils décidèrent de qui dormiraient avec qui, Yann et Martin allaient partager une chambre. Martin était à la fois ravi et gêné. En effet, depuis qu’il travaillait avec Yann, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments bien plus qu’amicaux à l’égard de son patron. Il avait toujours admiré son travail et l’avait toujours trouvé très beau mais quand il le rencontra pour la première fois, quand il croisa son regard, ses yeux azur, il sut qu’il était trop tard, son cœur ne lui appartenait plus, il appartenait à Yann. Il s’était noyé dans l’océan de ses yeux et ne pourrait jamais en ressortir. Mais d’un autre côté, il s’était senti coupable. Celui qui les avait présentés, le producteur de l’émission Laurent Bon, en plus d’être coproducteur de l’émission avec Yann, il était aussi son compagnon. Les deux hommes ne l’avaient jamais clairement dit, mais tout le monde à la rédac le savait, et Martin appréciait beaucoup Laurent, alors il se sentait coupable de ressentir ce genre de chose pour Yann, mais il ne pouvait simplement rien y faire. Il avait eu l’espoir que ses nombreux voyages, tous ces jours passés loin de Paris, et loin de Yann, lui auraient permis de passer à autre chose, peut-être de rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre, mais rien. A chaque fois qu’il pensait à quelqu’un, c’était Yann, quand un homme le draguait dans la rue, ou dans les bars dans lesquels il se rendait avec Félix, son JRI, l’image de Yann lui revenait, et il ne parvenait jamais à sauter le pas.  
Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, déposèrent leurs sacs, puis ils se rendirent compte qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul lit. Yann avait pourtant précisé qu’il voulait des lits séparés pour toutes les chambres, il appela l’accueil de l’hôtel, et on lui répondit que malheureusement, le décès de Mandela avait suscité la venue de nombreuses personnes et que donc les hôtels étaient presque tous complet et du coup, ils n’avaient pas pu faire autrement. Martin rassura Yann en lui disant de ne pas s’inquiéter, avec la chaleur qu’il faisait, il mettrait un oreiller et la couette par terre et il dormirait comme ça pendant que Yann prendrait le lit avec les draps. Mais Yann avait refusé, après tout ce n’était que pour quelques nuits, ils survivraient bien à ça tous les deux.  
_ Mais si tu ronfles, tu risques de te prendre des coups d’oreiller, dit Yann en riant.  
_ Je peux faire la même chose, répondit Martin avec malice.  
_ Je te rappelle que je suis ton patron, renchérit Yann sur le même ton.  
_ Ah oui c’est vrai, finit par dire Martin, sur un ton faussement vaincu.  
Les deux hommes rirent, puis après avoir chacun pris une douche, ils se mirent au lit, fatigués par le voyage. Mais ils ne dormirent pas directement, ils parlèrent des différentes interviews qu’ils allaient faire, où ils allaient allés, comment s’organiseraient les quelques jours pendant lesquels Yann serait là. Ils avaient déjà convenu que Martin et Félix resteraient plus longtemps afin de couvrir les funérailles de Mandela. Puis ils changèrent de sujet et restèrent à parler ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures avant de finalement se dire que s’ils voulaient être en forme pour le week-end, ils devaient dormir un peu.  
Le week-end se passa à merveille, malgré une petite altercation avec un politique sud-africain, mais rien de bien méchant. Toute l’équipe avait fini de tourner l’émission, les montages étaient finis, tout était fin prêt, ils n’avaient plus qu’à remballer leurs affaires avant de retourner à Paris, à l’exception de Martin et Félix. Une fois qu’ils eurent tous rangés leurs affaires, ils décidèrent d’aller prendre un dernier verre tous ensemble, Yann préféra rester dans sa chambre, Martin également, ils étaient fatigués, et souhaitaient se reposer. Félix donna à Martin les clés de sa chambre, car c’est la seule qu’ils auraient une fois les autres membres de l’équipe partis. Martin retourna donc dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Yann pour récupérer ses affaires et les mettre dans celle qu’il partagerait avec Félix. N’étant pas sûr d’être réveillé quand son patron partirait, il se dirigea vers le lit où Yann était assis pour lui dire au revoir, mais à peine s’était-il retourné pour sortir de la chambre, que Yann lui avait agrippé le bras, l’avait retourné vers lui et s’était jeté sur ses lèvres.

Mon Dieu, comme il avait rêvé de ce moment, du jour où il sentirait la douceur des lèvres de Yann sur les siennes. Martin passa ses bras autour du cou de son patron, pendant que les mains de ce dernier étaient sur ses hanches. C’était un baisé passionné, plein de sentiments refoulés. La langue de Yann cherchait celle de Martin, trop heureux de pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Soudain, l’image de Laurent lui vint en tête, il ouvrit les yeux, il voulait se détacher de Yann, il n’avait pas envie de faire souffrir son producteur, mais Yann passa une de ses mains sous la chemise du reporter et c’était finit. Martin ne pouvait plus lui résister. Ses mains quittèrent le cou de Yann pour descendre doucement le long de son dos, jusqu’au creux de ses reins pour rapprocher leur deux corps. Il frotta leur bas ventre l’un contre l’autre et un gémissement s’échappa de la bouche de Yann, qui rapidement remonta ses mains pour déboutonner avec une certaine hâte la chemise de Martin. Une fois fait, il laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Yann arrêta leurs baisers un instant, pour admirer le torse de son envoyé spécial, il était tellement beau. Ce dernier ne tenait plus, il reparti à l’assaut des lèvres de Yann, avant de laisser doucement ses lèvres glisser de la bouche de son patron à sa gorge, il commença à y déposer des baisers légers, amoureux, puis ses lèvres furent remplacées par sa langue. Il entendit la respiration de Yann se faire plus forte et plus rapide dans son oreille. Encouragé par ses sons, il remplaça alors sa langue par ses dents et Yann gémit de nouveau, mais cette fois plus fort. Ses mains étaient toutes les deux agrippées à la chemise de Martin et serrait le reporter de plus en plus fort à chaque vague de plaisir. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps, Martin le sentit, et à son tour il déboutonna la chemise de Yann et la lui retira. Yann observa un instant le visage de Martin, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rougies par le désir et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes que le désir avait rendu si sombres. Yann s’empressa de retirer la chemise de Martin, puis descendu sa main jusqu’à son jean, une simple pression lui confirma que les désirs de Martin n’étaient pas différents des siens, il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir son reporter. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent tous les deux allongés sur le lit, totalement nus. Chacun des deux hommes avaient à cœur de faire plaisir à l’autre, mais c’était une lutte acharnée, leur position était souvent renversée, l’un comme l’autre, explora chaque partie du corps de son amant, d’abord avec ses mains, puis avec ses lèvres, jusqu’à ce que Martin cède, il était vaincu. Après l’avoir préparé, Yann le pénétra, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir. Leur plaisir était si fort qu’ils en tremblaient tous les deux. Martin passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Yann qui commença ses lents va et vient. Les hanches de Martin bougeait au rythme des siennes, ses mains parcouraient son dos, il nichait parfois son visage dans son cou et mordillait sa peau, Yann lui rendait la pareille. Puis les coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapide et Yann ne put s’empêcher de crier le nom de Martin quand il finit par atteindre l’orgasme rapidement suivit de Martin qui lui aussi hurla le nom de Yann, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Yann s’écroula sur Martin, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Jamais il n’avait ressenti autant de plaisir, il n’en pouvait plus, et pourtant l’envie de recommencer était bien présente. Il avait la tête sur le torse du jeune journaliste, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, ils étaient si rapides, Martin devait ressentir la même chose que lui. Il vint prendre Yann dans ses bras, une main sur son dos et l’autre caressant tendrement ses cheveux, il était si bien, allongé, le corps de l’homme qu’il aimait contre lui, il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux.  
Les deux hommes s’endormirent ainsi, mais le sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos pour Yann. Il ne rêva que de son compagnon, Laurent. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il ne réveilla pas Martin. Il était toujours blotti contre le reporter, il s’écarta, se rhabilla, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte :  
« Tu comptes vraiment partir comme un voleur ? Sans un mot, sans même un regard ? »  
La voix de Martin avait mis fin au silence qui régnait dans la pièce, Yann fut stoppé dans son élan. Il avait le cœur serré, mais il se retourna, Martin était toujours dans le lit, il s’était relevé légèrement et ne quittait pas Yann des yeux. Son regard était triste, il attendait plus de Yann, et il le savait, mais il n’avait pas le courage d’aller plus loin. Il s’était laissé emporter par son désir et il n’aurait pas dû, il se sentait déjà assez coupable.  
« Je suis désolé Martin. Ça… Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver, ce… c’était une erreur. Il faut oublier ça, je n’ai rien à t’offrir, je… je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi… »  
Yann se dépêcha de quitter la chambre, et alla attendre le reste de l’équipe dans le hall de l’hôtel. Martin se rhabilla, rangea la chambre, pris ses affaires et se rendit dans la chambre de Félix. Il s’effondra sur un des lits, et se mit à pleurer, à cause de ce que Yann venait de lui dire mais aussi à cause de ce qu’ils avaient fait. Ils savaient que Yann avait raison, ça n’aurait pas dû arriver. Mais il l’aimait. Oh oui il l’aimait. Maintenant il en était encore plus sûr qu’auparavant. Il était amoureux de Yann, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Comment allait-il faire pour regarder ses patrons dans les yeux maintenant ?

 

Yann ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil pendant le vol, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir regarder son compagnon dans les yeux après ce qu’il lui avait fait. Il n’était sûr que d’une chose, il devait lui dire. De toute façon il n’arriverait pas à lui mentir, et Laurent lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il était inutile de mentir. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne m’a jamais rien fait, pensa Yann, comment pourrait-il me pardonner un jour ? Je lui dois tout, je n’ai rien à lui reprocher, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je l’ai trompé ? Avec un de nos employés en plus ! Bon Dieu qu’est-ce qui t’a pris Yann !!!??!  
C’est le cœur lourd que Yann rentrait à leur appartement, il était mortifié, n’importe qui aurait pu le voir. Son équipe lui avait d’ailleurs fait remarquer, il avait prétexté la fatigue. Il monta les marches lentement, arrivé devant la porte d’entrée, il glissa lentement la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit, Laurent était là, il l’attendait assis sur le canapé. Il se leva pour venir embrasser son compagnon, sa présence avait le don de le rassurer. Tout était tout de suite plus simple lorsque Laurent était là, toutes ses angoisses disparaissaient. Laurent s’écarta légèrement pour le regarder, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
« Yann qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien du tout, parle-moi je t’en prie »  
La voix de Laurent était si inquiète pour lui, il se préoccupait tellement de lui, Yann pensa qu’il ne méritait pas tout ça, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Laurent le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, Yann le serrait de plus en plus contre lui, il avait besoin de lui, tellement. Laurent était de plus en plus inquiet pour son compagnon, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien le chagriner à ce point. Ils avaient discuté pendant qu’il était en Afrique du Sud, il ne lui avait rien dit d’alarmant, ni lui ni les autres membres de l’équipe. Il était dans l’incompréhension totale. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Yann souffre à ce point ? Il savait très bien que si quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal, la planète ne serait pas assez grande pour qu’il puisse se dérober à sa colère. D’un geste tendre, il guida Yann jusqu’au canapé, ses larmes n’avaient pas cessé de couler. Il les essuya, et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres tout en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Son regard invitait Yann à tout lui raconter.  
« Je t’en prie Yann, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état, ça me rend fou de te voir comme ça, explique moi, je t’en prie »  
Yann ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des mains de Laurent sur ses joues comme si c’était la dernière fois, pris une grande inspiration, ouvra les yeux, Laurent le regardait avec tant de tendresse et d’amour.  
Comment lui dire ?


	2. Seul pour la première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann avoue tout à Laurent, et la réaction de son compagnon ne fait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité...

Yann avait du mal à faire cesser ses sanglots, et le regard bienveillant de Laurent ne l’aidait pas. Il aurait préféré qu’il soit en colère, trop fatigué pour écouter ce qu’il avait à lui dire, mais non. Comme toujours, il était là pour lui. Et Yann ne pouvait pas croire qu’il allait briser le cœur de l’homme à qui il devait tant, qu’il aimait tant, et qui l’aimait tellement.

Encore un geste tendre, une parole rassurante de sa voix si apaisante et les sanglots de Yann cessèrent enfin. Les larmes menaçaient toujours au fond de ses yeux, mais pour l’instant, elles ne coulaient plus. Yann prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, pris la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, il la serrait si fort que Laurent pouvait sentir une légère douleur, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre, trop inquiet de l’état de l’homme qu’il aimait. Yann détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait pas regarder son compagnon, c’était trop dur, il se sentait trop coupable pour ça. Il parvint enfin à parler :

_ Je suis un monstre Laurent, je suis vraiment une personne horrible ! 

_ Yann, je t’en prie ne dis jamais ça de toi, tu…

_ Laisse-moi finir s’il te plait, si tu me coupes j’ai peur de ne pas trouver la force de finir.

Laurent était de plus en plus inquiet, il était tellement rare que Yann ne le laisse pas intervenir dans une conversation, mais il comprit que c’est ce dont Yann avait besoin, alors il se tut, et laissa son compagnon poursuivre. Yann resserra sa prise sur la main de Laurent qui restait toujours impassible face à la douleur, Yann en avait besoin alors il ne disait rien. Et Yann lui fit le récit de ses derniers moments passés à Johannesburg. Sa proximité avec Martin tout le week-end, le lit qu’ils avaient dû partager, toutes les interview qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, leurs conversations, leurs rires, et même les moments passés ensemble sans rien se dire, jusqu’au moment où il avait perdu tout contrôle, quand il avait embrassé Martin avant de lui faire l’amour. Il n’épargna aucun détail à Laurent, qui ne lui demanda pas d’arrêter. Il écouta Yann du début à la fin, sans jamais l’interrompre, sans jamais rien laisser paraitre sur son visage. Si vous aviez été une petite souris et que vous aviez observé la scène, peut-être auriez-vous pensé que Laurent n’aimait pas vraiment Yann, sinon il se serait mis en colère, se serait levé, aurait hurlé sur son compagnon, l’aurait supplié d’arrêter de lui raconter tous les détails de ses ébats avec le jeune journaliste qu’il lui avait présenté, qu’il avait engagé. Oui, c’est la réaction que beaucoup auraient en entendant ce genre de chose, mais pas Laurent. Quand bien même aurait-il voulu laisser s'exprimer sa colère, il n’en aurait jamais eu la force, il connaissait Yann par cœur, il savait qu’à cet instant, il se sentait encore plus mal que lui, et il ne pouvait pas ajouter plus de souffrance à son amant.

 Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il ne ressentait rien en écoutant le récit de Yann. Bien au contraire. Il avait le cœur brisé. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer que son couple passe par cette épreuve. Ils avaient toujours été si proches, si fusionnels, rien n’avait jamais réussi à les séparer. Ils étaient toujours restés soudés, que ce soit dans leur vie professionnelle ou personnelle, jamais ils n’avaient laissé l’autre de côté. Laurent pouvait s’imaginer vieux au côté de Yann, assis l’un à côté de l’autre, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard aussi amoureux qu’au premier jour. Il pouvait s’imaginer rendre son dernier souffle dans les bras de Yann, alors il mourrait heureux. Mais toutes ces images s’était brisées, quand Yann avait prononcé les mots « Martin » et « baisers » dans la même phrase. C’est comme si son cœur avait commencé par se fissurer, puis chaque mot que Yann avait prononcé, était venu briser le cœur de Laurent un peu plus, et quand il pensait qu’on ne pouvait plus le briser d’avantage, un autre mot venait torpiller les morceaux déjà si nombreux. Il avait l’impression que son cœur ne serait bientôt plus que de la poussière.

_ Ne me redis pas après ça que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais comme toujours tu ne montres rien parce que tu sais combien ça me fait mal à moi aussi. Je ne pardonne pas mon comportement. Je n’ai rien à te reprocher, je n’ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher, comment je pourrais ? Tu m’as toujours tout donné, même quand je ne le méritais pas, encore maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne me crie pas dessus ? Pourquoi tu me laisse te broyer la main ? Je ne mérite pas un homme comme toi…

_ Tu l’aimes ?

Yann ressentit cette phrase comme un coup de poignard, pour la première fois, Laurent laissait paraitre ses sentiments personnels. Ce n’était que trois mots, mais toute sa douleur était passée dans ces trois petits mots. Yann tourna enfin la tête pour regarder son compagnon, ses yeux étaient rendus brillant par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Yann se sentait encore plus coupable. Laurent avait toujours été le plus fort des deux, la pierre qui soutient l’édifice, c’était lui qui venait consoler Yann, pas l’inverse, c’était dans ses bras que Yann se réfugiait à chaque fois. Il paraissait toujours si fort, imperturbable, impassible. Mais aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, il laissait tomber le masque, et Yann était responsable de ça, et il ne voulait pas que Laurent souffre d’avantage, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, et de toute façon, Laurent le saurait, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

_ Je ne peux pas te dire que oui, mais je ne peux pas non plus te dire que non. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je n’ai aucune raison de vouloir ça et je n’en aurais sans doute jamais. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire Laurent, je suis perdu.

_ Tu m’aimes ?

Un deuxième coup de poignard, celui-ci lui faisait encore plus mal, mais avait le mérite de soulever la question. Etait-il encore amoureux de son compagnon ? Yann marqua un silence, perturbé par la question de Laurent, la réponse devrait pourtant être simple, il devrait pouvoir lui dire « oui » sans la moindre hésitation puis se jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon et lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirait jamais, qu’il avait été stupide et monstrueux, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

_ Tu n’es pas capable de répondre à la question, n’est-ce-pas ?

Yann pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de Laurent, et les larmes se remirent à couler librement sur ses joues. Il était incapable de rassurer son compagnon, incapable de le contredire, incapable de lui donner tort. Malgré son cœur brisé, Laurent entoura Yann de ses bras, le réconfortant comme à son habitude avec des gestes et des paroles rassurantes. Yann savait qu’il ne méritait pas toutes ces attentions, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se blottir contre l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d’années, il n’y avait que dans ses bras qu’il se sentait en sécurité. Dès qu’il les quittait, il se sentait soudain agressé de toute part, que ce soit par les gens ou par le monde en général, tout était insécurité quand Laurent n’était pas avec lui.

_ Yann, la voix de Laurent tremblait, je t’aime, tu le sais, et je crois que je t’aimerais toujours. J’ai toujours été là pour toi, et je le serai toujours, n’en doute jamais. Mais aujourd’hui, je ne peux pas t’aider.

Yann releva la tête vers son compagnon, il était terrassé par la culpabilité, mais surtout, d’un coup, il se sentait abandonné.

_ Je ne peux pas t’aider Yann, reprit Laurent, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Crois-moi, j’en crève d’envie, et je voudrais être celui qui a la solution, je voudrais être celui qui une fois de plus calme tes angoisses, mais je ne peux pas. Aujourd’hui la seule personne qui peut t’aider, c’est toi.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage à Laurent pour dire ces mots à Yann, mais il le devait. S’il voulait aider l’homme qu’il aimait, il devait lui dire, c’est la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire pour lui. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son grand amour n’était plus sûr de ses sentiments, de surcroît, il semblait développer des sentiments pour un autre homme, cette simple pensée lui était insupportable, mais il l’aimait tant. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter le voir souffrir, bien au contraire. Oui il devait se battre pour lui, mais à quoi bon se battre si à la fin, votre grand amour reste avec vous uniquement par pitié, par reconnaissance ? Ce n’est plus de l’amour c’est de la torture.

Laurent prit le visage de Yann entre ses mains, essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Yann ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il voyait, il n’y avait aucune colère, aucune haine, aucune jalousie dans le regard de Laurent. Juste de l’amour, un amour pur, un amour inconditionnel.

_ Ecoute-moi Yann, je fais ça pour toi. Je ne peux pas t’aider, c’est à toi, et à toi seul de régler ces problèmes alors. Dans les prochains jours on va arrêter de vivre ensemble, temporairement, s’empressa de renchérir Laurent devant la détresse de son amant, tu as besoin de te retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout ça. Si c’est moi qui t’aide, j’ai peur que tu ne reviennes vers moi juste parce que tu te sens redevable pour tout ce qu’on a accompli ensemble, parce que tu te sens coupable car comme tu l’as dit, tu ne trouves rien à me reprocher mais je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux que tu reviennes vers moi parce que tu m’aimes, pas pour une autre raison. Et si tu ne le faisais, et bien c’est que notre histoire a touché à sa fin, qu’on est allé au bout, et que je ne suffis plus à ton bonheur. Alors je t’en prie, prends ton temps, envisage tout, fais le tri dans tes sentiments mais surtout, fais le choix qui te rendra heureux, en te fais pas souffrir à cause de moi, je ne le supporterai pas.

 

Yann n’en revenait pas, il savait que Laurent l’aimait, mais à ce point ? Comment avait-il mérité un homme comme Laurent, qui l’aimait tellement ? Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la nuit, l’un contre l’autre sur leur canapé. Laurent rassurant Yann sur les prochains jours, mais rien n’y faisait, Yann était au plus mal, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il serait seul.

 

Les premiers jours furent difficiles, tant pour Yann que pour Laurent. Bien-sûr, ils se voyaient tous les jours dans les bureaux de leur société de production, mais la distance s’était installée, Laurent tenait à la maintenir, il le devait. Yann avait besoin de temps, et il savait très bien que pour l’instant, il n’avait fait que broyer du noir, il n’avait pas encore fait le point sur ce qu’il ressentait, pour Laurent et pour Martin. Ce dernier venait tout juste de revenir d’Afrique du sud avec Félix, les reportages qu’ils avaient faits étaient très bons, et Laurent réfléchissait déjà à la prochaine destination du reporter. Sa relation avec Yann semblait être la même qu’avant l’Afrique du Sud. Si Yann ne lui avait pas tout avoué, Laurent n’aurait sans doute rien vu. Ce qu’il ignorait c’est que Martin était venu parler à Yann à son retour, seul. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’ils avaient fait ensemble à Johannesburg et il était allé voir Yann pour lui dire que, comme il l’avait dit lui-même, c’était une erreur, qui n’aurait jamais dû se produire, qu’ils devaient oublier ça tous les deux, et reprendre leur relation comme elle l’était avant cet « incident ». Yann avait acquiescé, et les deux hommes n’avaient jamais reparlé de l’Afrique du Sud. Martin avait essayé de ne pas laisser paraitre sa profonde tristesse, chaque mot qu’il avait prononcé ce jour-là lui avait arraché un morceau de son cœur. Il aurait voulu dire à Yann tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, il aurait voulu crier son amour au monde entier, mais pour l’homme qu’il aimait, il devait se taire. « C’est mieux pour tout le monde » lui avait dit Félix quand il lui avait tout raconté une fois que le reste de l’équipe avait quitté Johannesburg, et son ami avait raison. Il valait mieux qu’il soit le seul à souffrir, c’était mieux que de voir Laurent et surtout Yann souffrir.

 

Les vacances de noël approchaient, toute l’équipe avait fêté la fin de l’année ensemble dans les bureaux de la boîte. Pendant la soirée, Laurent avait observé Yann, se demandant où en était son compagnon. Leurs employés n’avaient sans doute pas remarqué la distance qu’il y a avait maintenant entre eux, eux qui étaient si discrets sur leur vie personnelle, leur relation semblait inchangé, personne ne se doutait de rien. Laurent n’allait vraiment pas bien. Il ne souffrait pas, mais Yann oui. Laurent voyait ce que les autres étaient incapables de voir. Ce soir-là, il avait vu tellement de souffrances dans les yeux de Yann quand ce dernier regardait Martin, alors il se douta que les deux hommes avaient parlés, sûrement en dehors du bureau, sinon il l’aurait su. Laurent sentit la colère montait en lui, il espérait de tout cœur que le reporter n’avait pas fait de mal à l’homme qu’il aimait, ça il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea vers le reporter, prétexta une discussion pour le travail, à propos de la prochaine destination de son envoyé spécial pour se mettre à l’écart de la foule des équipes de Bangumi.

 

_ Alors, où est-ce que je vais aller ? demanda Martin.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça Martin.

Le ton de la voix du producteur lui glaça le sang, jamais il ne l’avait entendu être aussi dur à son égard. Et il sut alors que Yann lui avait tout avoué, sûrement dès son retour de Johannesburg. Il était mortifié, il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire.

_ Ecoute Laurent, on a fait une erreur, c’était sur un coup de tête, ça ne voulait rien dire, c’était juste…

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Laurent. Sois honnête avec moi Martin.

Martin baissait le regard, tandis que Laurent ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le regard dur. Qu’allait-il répondre à son patron ? Qu’il était fou amoureux de son compagnon et que ça lui avait brisé le cœur de le rejeter, mais qu’il l’avait fait pour son bien, pour le bien de ses deux patrons ?

_ Laurent, je…

_ Dis-moi ce que vous vous êtes dit Martin, je veux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ! hurla Laurent.

_ Je ne lui ai rien fait, enfin, on a juste parlé c’est tout.

_ Alors dis-moi vite ce que vous vous êtes dit, je veux savoir pourquoi il souffre comme ça !

_ Il souffre ?

Martin ne croyait pas ce qu’il entendait, pourquoi Yann souffrait-il ? Il ne devrait pas, il n’avait aucune raison de souffrir, ils avaient mis « l’incident » derrière eux, tout allait bien.

_ Martin, raconte-moi tout !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> La suite bientôt


	3. Dis-lui tout Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent demande à Martin d'avouer ses sentiments à Yann...

Martin restait muet face à Laurent. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas ce que son patron savait exactement de « l’incident » de Johannesburg. Il aurait voulu s’échapper, remonter le temps et ne pas céder à son désir pour Yann. Face au regard du compagnon de l’homme qu’il aime, il ne ressentait que de la culpabilité. Il n’aimait pas faire souffrir les gens, personne n’aime ça pensait-il, de plus, il appréciait énormément le producteur, qui était celui qui lui avait donné sa chance, et qui le soutenait aujourd’hui. Il était au plus mal. Et à ça, venait s’ajouter une des dernières phrases de Laurent : « Alors dis-moi vite ce que vous vous êtes dit, je veux savoir pourquoi il souffre comme ça ! ». Yann souffrait, et Martin se demandait bien pourquoi. Il croyait Laurent sur paroles, rien ne le mettait plus en colère que lorsque son compagnon allait mal. Mais de savoir que Yann souffrait lui faisait encore plus mal. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 

_ Tu n’as pas l’air prêt à parler alors je vais commencer. Yann m’a raconté votre « aventure » à Johannesburg, alors tu peux m’épargner les détails, je les connais déjà tous. Il est rentré à la maison dévasté, je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça et ça m’a fendu le cœur ! Il m’a dit qu’il était perdu, il n’était même plus capable de me dire qu’il m’aimait, ou qu’il t’aimait toi. Maintenant je vais te dire ce que seul, Yann et moi savons. Nous ne vivons plus ensemble depuis. J’aurai voulu l’aider mais je ne pouvais pas, il n’y a que lui pour savoir ce que sont ses sentiments pour moi, et pour toi. Il a un choix à faire, et je veux qu’il le fasse en sachant quels sont tes sentiments. Il connait les miens, il doit connaitre les tiens. Sois honnête avec lui. Alors je vais te le redemander, qu’est-ce que vous vous êtes dit que je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu lui as menti sur tes sentiments ?

_ Je… Laurent…

_ Dis-moi tout, Yann ne m’a rien épargné sur Johannesburg, alors ne m’épargne pas la suite.

_ Après que… A Johannesburg, j’en ai parlé avec Félix…

_ Alors Félix est au courant, siffla Laurent entre ses dents.

_ Oui… J’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, avoua Martin en baissant la tête. Je me suis juste dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de vous faire souffrir tous les deux, je ne savais pas que Yann t’avait parlé de tout ça. Je suis allé le voir, pour lui dire qu’on avait fait une erreur, que ça ne comptait pas et qu’il fallait mieux oublier tout ça.

_ Et tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Laurent, avec un calme à faire froid dans le dos.

_ Non, répondit Martin après une hésitation.

 

Laurent n’était pas surpris, mais dire qu’il ne souffrait pas d’entendre cet aveu de la bouche de son reporter serait mentir. Les raisons de la souffrance de Yann se faisaient plus claires, il souffrait parce qu’il pensait que Martin ne l’aimait pas. Mais souffrait-il parce qu’il aurait préféré qu’il l’aime, ou parce que, étant donné que Martin ne l’aimait pas, sa « trahison » avec le jeune journaliste n’en était que plus horrible ? Il ne devrait pas en demander plus, mais il en avait besoin.

 

_ Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour lui Martin.

_ Laurent…

_ Dis-le moi Martin ! Je dois savoir !

Son patron hurlait, il avait les poings serrés, tellement serrés que ses articulations devenaient blanches. Martin n’avait pas le choix, il allait devoir lui dire.

_ Je l’aime, je ne peux pas le nier. Je crois que je l’ai aimé dès notre première rencontre, sûrement plus que je n’ai jamais aimé personne. Mais je suis resté en retrait, parce que je savais quelle relation vous liait, vous lie encore aujourd’hui. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, ni lui ni toi. Je sais à quel point il est heureux avec toi, je ne veux pas lui retirer ce bonheur, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui en apporter autant.

_ Je ne suis plus sûr de suffire à son bonheur Martin.

 

Martin releva la tête vers son patron, Laurent avait baissé la tête, résigné. Il n’avait jamais vu le producteur dans un tel état, lui qui ne laissait jamais paraitre ses sentiments personnels, lui l’homme discret. Martin se sentait coupable, il eut soudain la sensation, qu’il aurait dû quitter l’équipe de Yann à la minute où il était tombé amoureux de lui. Au moins comme ça, ils ne se seraient pas rapprochés, il n’y aurait pas eu l’Afrique du Sud, et Yann serait toujours heureux au côté de Laurent.

_ Je l’aime Martin, je n’aimerai jamais personne d’autre, tout ce que je veux c’est son bonheur, et si ce n’est plus avec moi alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Mais pour faire son choix, il doit savoir. Parle-lui, dis-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire, et aussi ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

_ Laurent…

_ Fais-le Martin ! Si tu tiens à lui, si tu veux son bonheur, si tu l’aimes autant que moi, dis-lui tout.

 

Martin n’en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire tout l’amour que Laurent portait à Yann, c’était magnifique. Sûrement le genre d’amour qui n’existe que dans les livres. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il était prêt à le laisser partir avec un autre, un de leurs employés qui plus est, juste pour qu’il soit heureux. Martin se disait qu’il ne pourrait jamais donner un tel amour à Yann, il avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. En serait-il capable lui ? De laisser l’homme qu’il aime partir avec un autre pour son bonheur, sachant qu’il devrait sacrifier le sien et observer celui de son compagnon tous les jours. Cela lui paraissait impossible, et pourtant c’est bien ce qu’il avait fait ces derniers mois. Bien sûr il avait été proche de Yann, mais jamais il n’avait tenté quoique ce soit, et jamais il ne l’aurait fait. Evidemment il ne voulait pas blesser Laurent, mais celui à qui il avait le plus peur de faire du mal, c’était Yann. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, si Yann souffrait par sa faute. Il regarda Laurent une dernière fois, cherchant son approbation, le producteur lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la salle où se trouvait toute l’équipe. Il y retourna, laissant Laurent seul dans le couloir où ils venaient de parler, ce dernier pris la direction de la sortie, sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

Martin scruta chaque visage dans la salle, à la recherche de Yann, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction du bureau de son patron, les stores étaient ouverts et il pouvait voir que Yann n’y était pas. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Voyant le désarroi de son ami, Félix s’approcha.

_ Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? Il est où Laurent ?

_ Il sait.

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Il sait pour Johannesburg, il sait pour Yann et moi.

_ Oh… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

_ Il veut que j’avoue mes sentiments à Yann.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ecoute Félix je veux pas tout te raconter, tu sais où est Yann ?

Félix lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant les escaliers qui mènent au toit. Martin le remercia et se dirigea vers la cage d’escalier. Alors qu’il montait les marches, bien plus lentement que d’habitude, il prenait de grandes inspirations, son cœur n’avait jamais été aussi rapide, sa respiration était irrégulière, il ne savait vraiment pas s’il allait avoir la force de parler à Yann. Mais il le devait, que ce soit pour lui, ou pour Yann et pour Laurent, il le devait. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit, Yann était juste devant lui, de dos, il fumait, apparemment il ne l’avait pas entendu. Alors, il s’approcha doucement, pris plusieurs grandes inspirations.

_ Yann ?

Le plus vieux des deux sursauta, se retourna brusquement, il avait l’air perdu, le regard dans le vide. Ses yeux d’habitude si brillant et beaux, avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer pendant tout ce temps ? Martin ne supportait pas de voir l’homme qu’il aimait dans un état pareil. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Yann passa ses bras autour du cou du reporter, il serrait le corps de Martin contre le sien, ce dernier resserrait également son étreinte, il voulait le protéger. Yann finit par s’écarter doucement, les deux hommes se regardaient, Martin comprenait tout de suite l’inquiétude de Laurent, Yann semblait être au bout du rouleau.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Martin ? demanda Yann du bout des lèvres.

_ Il fallait que je te parle.

Yann regardait son envoyé spécial sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Je t’ai menti Yann.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour Johannesburg, je… C’était pas une erreur Yann, en tout cas pas pour moi.

Il avait capté l’attention de Yann, il lui sembla même que ses yeux retrouvaient de leur éclat.

_ Je t’aime Yann, je t’aime. Je crois que je n’ai jamais aimé comme ça. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit, je me l’interdisais, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne voulais pas me mettre entre Laurent et toi. J’ai failli me détacher quand on s’est embrassé dans la chambre d’hôtel, mais je n’ai pas pu, parce que je t’aime, et que je n’ai pas réussi à me refuser le bonheur de t’avoir pour moi. J’ai été égoïste, je n’ai pensé qu’à moi, je n’ai pas pensé au mal que je pouvais te faire, et je te demande pardon. Mais il fallait que je sois honnête avec toi. En fait c’est Laurent qui me l’a demandé, finit par avouer Martin. Mais si je veux être totalement honnête avec toi, je dois aussi t’avouer que, quand je vois tout ce que Laurent fait et est prêt à faire pour toi, je sais que je ne serai sûrement pas à la hauteur. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas te donner tout ce qu’il te donne.

 

Martin continua à lui expliquer, que même s’il l’aimait de tout son cœur, Laurent serait toujours le meilleur homme pour lui. Il n’avait plus besoin de lui prouver à quel point le producteur l’aimait, et à quel point il était bon pour lui. Yann écouta le reporter avec attention, sans oser le couper, car en fait, il avait fait son choix. Ça avait été difficile, mais il s’était rendu à l’évidence, ce n’était plus la peine de se mentir, c’était tellement évident. Quand Martin eut finit, Yann le regarda intensément, le jeune journaliste baissait les yeux, incapable d’affronter l’homme qu’il aimait tant. Il espérait que Yann retournerait vers Laurent, et les mots de Yann donnaient effectivement cette impression.

 

_ J’ai besoin de lui Martin, dit Yann dans un soupir, lui et moi ça ne peut pas s’arrêter comme ça, quoi qu’il se passe, il fera toujours parti de ma vie, jamais il n’en sera autrement. Je dois aller le voir, je l’ai vu partir avec toi tout à l’heure. Je me suis douté qu’il te parlerait de nous, qu’il te dirait de venir me parler. Il sait toujours ce dont j’ai besoin, et j’avais besoin de te parler. Il s’occupera toujours de moi, même dans l’ombre, Yann avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il faut vraiment que j’aille le voir, ce soir. Je dois te laisser. Je te remercie d’avoir été honnête avec moi, et je te demande pardon pour mon comportement, à Johannesburg. Je suis désolé Martin.

 

Yann était parti rapidement, il avait posé une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du reporter avant de disparaitre derrière la porte. Martin était resté là, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ça avait été très difficile de dire tout ça à Yann, lui avouer ses sentiments puis surtout de lui dire qu’il serait sûrement plus heureux avec son compagnon, ce que Yann avait semblé confirmer. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses sanglots, puis il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, et des bras l’entourèrent. Il se réfugiait dans ces bras, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

 

_ Ça va aller Martin je suis là, tous tes amis sont là, ça ira, tu verras.

_ Je te remercie Félix, réussit à lâcher Martin entre deux sanglots, mais non ça n’ira pas. Je crois qu’il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre journaliste avec qui partir en voyage.

_ Martin, tu ne vas pas en venir à cette extrémité, rassure moi Martin, tu n’y penses pas ?

_ Mais non, je vais pas me suicider idiot ! Ça ferait trop de mal à Yann, il se sentirait trop coupable, je peux pas lui faire ça.

_ Comment tu peux encore penser à son bien être avant le tien ?

_ Parce que je l’aime Félix, j’y peux rien et ça ne changera pas. Mais je pourrais pas continuer à travailler ici, je présenterai ma démission à Laurent demain, je pense qu’il l’acceptera.

 

 

Dans les rues de Paris, Yann se rendait d’un pas décidé à l’appartement qu’il avait déserté quelques jours plus tôt. Il espérait que Laurent y serait, sinon il l’attendrait jusqu’au lendemain, il était prêt à l’attendre toute la nuit. Laurent lui avait demandé de faire du tri dans ses sentiments, il l’avait fait. En réalité, son choix s’était fait ce soir, il était pourtant évident depuis longtemps, mais il avait fallu qu’il attende cette soirée pour s’en rendre compte. Il arriva au bâtiment, entra, monta les escaliers, arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un instant entre utiliser sa clé ou sonner, finalement il opta pour la deuxième option, Laurent vint lui ouvrir, il entra et s’installa dans le canapé.

 

_ Laurent, il faut qu’on parle.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire Yann.

_ Je sais que tu le sais, mais j’ai besoin de le dire, et ça tu le sais aussi…


	4. Le choix est fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ;)  
> Yann a fait son choix...

Martin avait passé la nuit à pleurer, il était inconsolable. Félix avait insisté pour rester avec son ami, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais Martin avait été catégorique, il voulait être seul. Arrivé à son appartement, il avait immédiatement écrit sa lettre de démission, tant qu’il avait encore les idées à peu près claires. Mais à peine eut il finit que les larmes coulaient à nouveaux librement sur ses joues, il était incapable de s’arrêter, il avait l’impression que toute l’eau de son corps se vidait à travers ses larmes. Il s’écroula sur le canapé toujours en pleurs, qu’il avait été difficile de retenir ses larmes face à Yann tout à l’heure, mais à cet instant, il n’avait plus la force de les retenir. Et toute la nuit malgré les larmes, il savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Il n’avait pas le droit de priver Yann du bonheur qui était le sien avec Laurent, il n’avait pas le droit de rendre l’homme qu’il aimait malheureux. Cependant, même s’il savait qu’il avait fait ce qu’il fallait, il savait que sa présence risquait de mettre en péril ce bonheur si fragile et donc il devait démissionner, sortir de la vie de Yann pour éviter de le faire souffrir à nouveau. Il avait donc passé la nuit ainsi, recroquevillé sur son canapé, la tête enfouie dans un des coussins qui, quand l’alarme de son téléphone le sorti de ses pensées pendant un instant, était trempé. Martin se leva, il devait passer aux bureaux, il savait que certains de ses collègues y seraient aussi, il y avait encore quelques trucs à régler avant de partir en vacances. Lui avait décidé de rester en France, il passerait les fêtes avec sa famille à Paris, il était assez souvent loin de chez lui pour ne pas vouloir partir encore. Il alla se doucher, l’eau lui fit du bien et le calma un peu. Il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas arriver à la rédac les yeux rouges et les joues creusées par les larmes. Il s’habilla, prit la lettre de démission qu’il avait écrite la veille et se mit en route. Il s’efforça de ne pas penser à Yann sur le chemin, et de rester concentré sur d’autres choses, plus banales, comme quel cadeau allait-il offrir à ses proches, ce qu’il devrait apporter pour le repas, peut-être prévoir des vacances avec son meilleur ami Hugo, il ne l’avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ces petits détails l’occupèrent assez le temps du trajet puisqu’il se retrouva bientôt dans les bureaux de Bangumi. Après avoir dit bonjour à ses collègues, il s’installa à son bureau, jeta un regard vers le bureau de Yann, ce dernier en sortit quand il vit le jeune reporter pour venir le saluer, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait très heureux ce qui réconforta Martin dans ses choix, il lui sourit et se mit au travail. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Laurent pendant que Yann rôdait dans les parages. Il attendit donc que son ainé quitte les bureaux un court instant pour se rendre dans le bureau de Laurent. Le producteur était comme à son habitude, en train de travailler, préparant les prochaines émissions, cherchant quels pourraient être les prochains reportages, il n’avait pas entendu Martin rentrer. Le journaliste se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence à son patron, Laurent releva la tête vers lui.

 

_ Ah Martin, tu es là, dit Laurent, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce matin. Il y a un problème ?

_ Je suis venu te donner ça, répondit Martin en lui tendant sa lettre de démission.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda le producteur intrigué.

_ Ma lettre de démission.

 

Laurent releva une nouvelle fois la tête, son regard était plein d’incompréhension, pourquoi Martin voulait-il lui présenter sa démission ?

 

_ Pourquoi Martin ?

_ Je ne veux pas que ma présence cause de nouveaux des problèmes entre Yann et toi, je veux pas qu’il souffre encore à cause de moi, alors je pense que c’est mieux pour tout le monde si je pars.

_ Donc c’est bien ce que je pensais, il ne t’a pas parlé ?

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait dû me dire ? demanda Martin qui était maintenant celui dans l’incompréhension.

_ Va le voir Martin, discutez, et tu reviendras me voir après. Avec ou sans ta lettre. Ne discute pas et vas-y.

 

Martin pris la lettre des mains de Laurent et sortit du bureau de son patron. Il tomba immédiatement sur Yann qui venait de revenir, il lui sembla que son cœur manquait un battement. Yann lui demanda ce qu’il faisait dans le bureau de Laurent, Martin en répondit pas, il remit sa lettre dans son sac et proposa à Yann d’aller fumer sur le toit, ce qu’il accepta. Une fois sur le toit, seuls, Yann lui demanda :

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Martin ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien.

_ Je… Je suis allé présenter ma démission à Laurent…

_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? le coupa Yann.

_ Je m’étais dit que vu la situation actuelle, votre situation à tous les deux, et la nôtre aussi, c’était mieux que je parte. Mais il ne l’a pas acceptée, il voulait qu’on se parle avant.

_ Il a eu raison, répondit simplement Yann sur un ton très posé.

_ Pourquoi il faut qu’on se parle Yann, je ne comprends pas, tu es retourné chez vous, on n’a plus rien à se dire, tout est redevenu comme avant. Non ?

_ C’est ce que tu crois ? Alors tu n’as pas très bien compris.

 

Yann écrasa sa cigarette et vint réclamer les lèvres de Martin. Ce baiser était très différents des précédents, il était plein de tendresse, c’était un baiser amoureux. Martin ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais se laissa aller, profitant de la tendresse de ce moment, il ne comprenait pas mais il était heureux de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Yann sur les siennes, et il priait pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Ils finirent par se séparer, Yann avait collé son front contre le sien, la main sur sa nuque, il ne semblait pas vouloir s’écarter. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans le regard noisette du reporter, son autre main caressant sa joue, puis il prit son menton dans ses mains, avant de déposer un autre baiser, léger, amoureux, sur les lèvres de Martin. « Tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre, alors je vais te raconter. »

 

Flashback :

 

_ Laurent, il faut qu’on parle.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire Yann.

_ Je sais que tu le sais, mais j’ai besoin de le dire, et ça tu le sais aussi…

 

Laurent vint s’assoir à côté de Yann sur le canapé, c’était un peu comme revivre la scène du retour de Yann seulement, l’atmosphère était bien différent, il n’y avait pas de tension, pas de culpabilité, pas de larmes. Yann prit une inspiration, mais au moins cette fois, il pouvait regarder Laurent dans les yeux.

 

_ C’est fini entre nous Laurent, je crois qu’on le sait tous les deux. Enfin je veux dire, notre histoire d’amour est finie, et depuis longtemps je crois. On s’est sans doute voilé la face, on a tous les deux pensé que nous deux ce serait pour toujours, et dans un sens je pense que ça l’est parce que, même si on ne s’aime plus, comme un couple le devrait, je t’aime toujours, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Je voudrais que tu en fasses toujours partie. Je suis sûrement égoïste de te demander ça, tu n’en as sûrement pas envie de ton côté.

_ Si Yann, une fois de plus on est d’accord. Il n’y a pas que toi qui a eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours, je pense que je ne t’ai pas demandé ça juste pour toi, je l’ai fait pour moi aussi, on avait tous les deux besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans notre vie. Tu as raison, notre histoire d’amour est finie depuis longtemps, mais ça ne veut pas dire que notre histoire est finie, on est partenaire, on l’a toujours été et notre équipe fonctionne si bien, je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête non plus, et il n’y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. On est assez adulte pour surmonter tout ça.

 

Les deux hommes s’enlacèrent, une étreinte amicale, très forte sans doute, mais comme l’était leur relation. Oui, ils étaient amis, les meilleurs amis qui soient, partenaires pour la vie, et ça ne changerait jamais. Au moins maintenant ils s’étaient dit les choses, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d’ondes, comme d’habitude, et ils étaient libres de vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté. Ce qui était certain c’est que Yann aurait toujours besoin de Laurent, comme Laurent aurait toujours besoin de Yann, ça non plus, ça ne changerait jamais.

 

_ Et pour Martin, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande Laurent une fois leur étreinte terminée.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, il est venu me voir tout à l’heure, comme tu lui avais dit de faire, Yann eut un sourire en pensant à quel point Laurent se souciait de lui, il m’a dit qu’il ne serait sûrement pas capable de me donner tout ce que tu me donnes et que je ferais mieux de rester avec toi.

_ Tu ne l’as pas écouté.

_ Non, parce qu’on sait tous les deux que notre histoire est finie, qu’on est plus vraiment aussi heureux qu’avant l’un avec l’autre, si c’était le cas, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Martin.

_ Ça y est tu l’avoues enfin, s’exclama Laurent avec un sourire.

_ Oui il serait temps, sourit Yann.

_ Va le voir Yann, vous en avez besoin tous les deux.

_ Oui, mais pas tout de suite, la prochaine fois qu’on se verra, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je veux que ça se passe bien. Tu es sûr que pour toi, ça ira ? demanda Yann en hésitant.

_ Si tu es heureux, c’est tout ce qui m’importe.

 

 

 

Martin avait écouté tout le récit de Yann avec attention, il ne revenait pas de ce qu’il entendait, jamais il n’aurait imaginé ce dénouement, c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Il s’était sûrement assoupi après avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Oui c’est ça, il était allongé sur son canapé et il rêvait. Non, il sentit de nouveau les lèvres de Yann se poser sur les siennes. Non il ne rêvait pas, il était avec Yann sur le toit des bureaux de la rédac, leurs corps enlacés, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Sans se l’expliquer, des larmes venaient couler sur ses joues. Yann se recula légèrement, et vint les essuyer de ses pouces.

 

_ Pas de larmes s’il te plait, je n’aime pas te voir comme ça, lui dit Yann tendrement.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis juste heureux, répondit Martin avant de venir réclamer les lèvres de Yann.

 

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, alternant étreinte et baisers, se regardant dans les yeux, trop heureux d’être l’un avec l’autre. Yann se sentait idiot, il aurait dû faire ce choix depuis longtemps, mais la peur de se retrouver seul l’avait empêché de voir que son histoire avec Laurent n’était malheureusement plus une histoire d’amour, mais une amitié extrêmement forte, qui durerait toujours. Quand Martin était arrivé, il avait continué dans ce déni, malgré les sentiments naissant pour le jeune journaliste. Il n’avait jamais réfléchit à ses sentiments pour lui, jusqu’à ce fameux jour à Johannesburg, ou c’est son corps qui lui avait fait comprendre, ce que sa tête refusait de lui dire. Il était tombé amoureux de Martin Weill, et rien ne changerait ça. Il lui semblait même que ses sentiments pour Martin étaient plus fort que ceux qu’il avait ressenti pour Laurent, non en réalité, ils n’étaient pas plus forts, ils étaient simplement différents. Il aimait sincèrement Martin et voulait partager sa vie avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rayer Laurent, il avait besoin de lui, il était son confident, son garde-fou. Martin devait l’accepter. Et Martin l’accepterait, il était trop heureux de pouvoir vivre son amour pleinement, lui qui avait passé des mois à essayer de refouler ses sentiments, et qui avait eu si peur de tout perdre ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça, bien sûr il avait peur que Yann ne soit pas assez heureux avec lui, il aurait besoin de temps pour être complètement rassuré quant aux sentiments de son patron mais pour l’instant, tout ce qui comptait, c’est qu’ils étaient ensemble, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, et rien d’autre ne comptait.

Ils finirent par descendre, ils se tenaient assez proches l’un de l’autre, mais ne se touchaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs collègues ne remarquent leur relation naissante, surtout après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu depuis l’Afrique du Sud. Martin chercha sa lettre de démission dans son sac, mais ne la retrouvait pas, il vit Laurent au loin, qui lui faisait signe de venir dans son bureau, il y alla, pendant que Yann retournait dans le sien. Une fois dans le bureau, il vit sa lettre de démission, déchirée dans la poubelle.

 

_ Je me suis permis d’aller la prendre et de la déchirer, tu n’en avais pas besoin de toute façon.

_ Non, mais Laurent…

_ Ne dis rien Martin, Yann a fait son choix, le choix qui le rend heureux et pour être honnête, il y a longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu sourire comme ça, avec les yeux si brillants. Je suis heureux pour vous Martin. Tout ce que je vous demanderai c’est de rester professionnels, tout comme Yann et moi l’avons toujours été.

_ Je ne pense pas que Yann ait envie de s’afficher avec moi devant toi.

_ Je me fiche de ça Martin, vous en avez le droit, vous vous aimez. Mais n’oubliez pas de bien séparer le professionnel du personnel, sinon un jour tu seras peut-être à ma place, l’homme de ta vie sera devenu ton partenaire professionnel sans que tu t’en rendes compte, et tu devras refaire ta vie.

_ Je suis désolé Laurent.

_ Ne t’excuse pas Martin, en fait je devrais te remercier, grâce à toi, Yann et moi avons arrêté de vivre dans le mensonge. On était plus un « vrai couple » depuis longtemps mais on se mentait en se disant que si. Maintenant tu es là pour lui, je le serai aussi quand il aura besoin de moi, ne compte pas sur moi pour m’effacer.

_ Je n’en avais pas l’intention. Il a besoin de toi aussi, il n’est peut-être plus amoureux de toi, mais il t’aime toujours, tu restes son meilleur ami, j’ai besoin du mien aussi et je n’accepterai pas qu’on m’empêche de le voir, alors je comprends très bien.

_ Alors nous sommes d’accord. Va le rejoindre Martin, va le rejoindre et partez tous les deux, il y aura bien assez de travail une fois les vacances terminées.

 

Martin acquiesça, sorti du bureau, alla rejoindre Yann. Les deux hommes s’en allèrent, ils passeraient la journée et sans doute le reste de la semaine ensemble, en attendant les fête de fin d’années qu’ils passeraient chacun de leur côté en famille. Laurent avait raison, Yann avait l’air plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Les deux regardèrent le producteur avant de partir, les yeux plein de reconnaissance. Laurent leur sourit, heureux de voir Yann si rayonnant et se disant qu’il était à sa place, l’homme de l’ombre, dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, et qui sait, un jour peut-être retrouvera-t-il le bonheur d’une vie à deux…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu =)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez  
> La suite bientôt ;)


End file.
